Water skiing has become one of the faborite aquatic sports in the United States and other countries and is now enjoyed by thousands, if not millions. The addition of hydrofoils to water skis enables the user to achieve greater maneuverability, and a wider speed range, than that obtainable by conventional skis. Also, since hydrofoils create less drag than conventional water skis, the sport is no longer limited to high horse power and high speed boats but is open up to relatively low speed boats. Exemplary prior art water ski hydrofoils are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,751,612 and 3,164,119.
Although water ski hydrofoils have previously been employed, these known systems are generally cumbersome, some have sharp metal, plastic and/or wooden edges and present a safety hazard. Also, these known systems are generally heavy and expensive to manufacture.
It is an object of the present invention to utilize the advantageous features of the prior art systems while minimizing the disadvantages thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved hydrofoil assembly for use with water skis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a durable lightweight, hydrofoil assembly for use with water skis.
Another object of the present invention is a water ski hydrofoil assembly devoid of sharp, hazardous, edge surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water ski hydrofoil assembly having shock absorbing, cushioning, rubber leading and trailing edge surface areas.
A further object of the present invention is a method of constructing a lightweight hydrofoil assembly.
An additional object of the present invention is a low drag, durable, lightweight, hydrofoil assembly having shock absorbing exterior surfaces.